Switched
by likasnmiba
Summary: As Tails and Chris's daughter's machines crash together, some of the Sonic group switch bodies. Now there is pure chaos. How did they feel, well, they will never do it again. R
1. Chapter 1

A red head Amber Thorndyke was sitting in the middle of her living room working on... another gadget. A body disguiser. That way, she could disguise herself, or Sonic, into Dr. Eggman and get through the security.

She was sitting in a room filled with the usual people. DJ and Clair, twins that also happen to be Frances and Danny's kids. Then there was Adam Tanaka, as well as, Sonic, Cream, Cheese, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Amy, and Tikal. Cosmo was in the kitchen, watering the plants as usual. She always loved Helen's plant, and she obviously had a green thumb. Anyway, Amber wasn't the only one making something.

Tails was sitting on the carpet with Amber, with a bunch of tools scattered around. They both were mumbling math equations and impossible to solve knowledge. Adam stretched on the couch, accidentally whaking Clair in the face. The curly carrot top playfully smacked him while saying, "Look at the geeks."

"We heard that," Tails and Amber said, not even looking up. Sonic sighed on the couch. "I wish something interesting would happen."

Be careful what you wish for Sonic.

At that moment, Amber and Tail's machines combined by themselves and started to glow green. The glow spread to Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Rouge, DJ and Clair. Amber and the other ran away and hid behind the couch. When they looked up, the others were going berserk.

Shadow was flying around the room screaming, "Shadow how do you control these thing?" He zipped and hit Cheese in the face, "Sorry!" he screamed.

"Huh?" said Adam.

"Don't destroy the house!" screamed Amber. Tikal scratched her head. Rouge was spitting into a napkin.

"Rouge?" asked Tikal.

"This stuff tastes nasty," said Rouge, rubbing her lipstick off onto her glove.

"Hey, that was my best stick!" yelled Cream. She was furiously flapping her ears. "Uhh, how do i fly!"

"What!" asked Amber.

"Chao chao?" said Cheese. Meanwhile, Tails was in the middle of the air, flying out of control.

"Ahhh! How do you stop!" he screamed before his tails stopped spinning. "Uh oh." he crashed to the ground.

"Whats going on?" Amber said. Cosmo walked in.

"Well, i finished the plants a- AHH!"Shadow was skating right to her.

"Watch out Cosmo!" screamed Shadow. Adam yanked her before the out of control hedgehog hit her.

"Whats happening?" Cosmo asked. Tikal shrugged and looked at her descendant.

"Knuckles? What are you doing?" Knuckles hands were on the ground, and he was hunched over. He furiously yanked on hand up, but it crashed to the floor again.

"I can't get my hand off the ground." The chaos was countinuing with the twins.

"Aiiiieeee! DJ! When was the last time you showered. Wait why do I look like DJ!" Dj was screaming.

"Wait...DJ doesn't act like this," said Amber, who was currently dating the boy, "That's more like..."

"Clair!" Clair screamed. "Holy... why am i wearing Clair''s clothing and Hey! That's my Dungeon Dice monsters. Clair!" Clair furiously grabbed the dice.

"Wait a minute," Amy said. "Doesn't DJ colect those, not Clair."

"EVERYONE HALT!" Amber yelled. Everyone stopped. Shadow was stopped by Adam grabbing his neck and pressing the power button off his skate.

"Okay, what is going on?" Tikal asked.

"Alright, I'll know which one is Sonic." said Amy. Cheese, Amber Adam, Cosmo and Tikal all looked to the ceiling.

"Oh no."

"Line up everyone, except you guys." She pointed to the group looking at the ceiling. The others did.

This is the line they formed:

Knuckles, Sonic, Rouge, Clair, Tails, Cream, DJ, Shadow.

Amy went walking around until she said. "I have a chili dog!" Shadow immediately perked up.

"That's weird." Cosmo said. "Shadow i thought you don't like chili dogs."

"I don't" a voice said. It was coming from Sonic.

"Sonic you love chili dogs." Amber said. Sonic sighed and scowled. _He's acting like Shadow. Oh boy. _Amber thought for a moment then brought out a mirror. "Don't go crazy but look."

Sonic looked at the mirror and the screamed. "Ahh! I'm in the fakers body!" Tikal, Cosmo, Amber, Adam, Amy and Cheese stuttered.

"That machine m-must of switched all of their bodies." Tikal managed to say. Amber ran over to the machine.

"Maybe i can reverse it." She was about to pressed a button when the machine exploded.

"There goes that idea," coughed Amy. The others moaned.

"Why does you machines or gadgets always self destruct." groaned Amy.

"Great, now what?" said Adam. Amber grabbed a sharpie.

"Well, all of you. Before you see yourselves, we are just going to figure out, who you are." She went over to "Knuckles" and said, "You are."

"Umm, Tails." Cosmo tapped her chin. "Alright, if you are Tails, what did you give me last week at our date?"

"Another amulet, blue to be exact." "Knuckles" answered looked at Cosmo.

"Yup, Tails." Amber pulled the cap off the sharpie and wrote on the back of Knuckles body, TAILS.

"Okay next is uhh Sonic's body." So called Sonic looked at Amber.

"Yes, faker best friend." Amber groaned.

"Too easy, your Shadow." Amy gasped.

"I am NOT dating Shadow in Sonic body im dating the real So... uhh, I'm confused," Amy said, rubbing her forehead. Tikal looked at Sonic really Shadow while Amber wrote. SHADOW.

"Okay next is Rouge which cannot be Rouge." "Rouge" nodded.

"I am Cream." Amber was standing bewildered.

"Cheese." Cheese started to say something.

"Well, he says that i am really Cream, and that he would like some peaches." Cheese nodded.

"Yup, Cream." Amber wrote CREAM on Rouge's body. She walked over to Cair.

"Oh no.." moaned Amber.

"DJ." Clair respond.

"Okaaayyy. Ummmm, ooh! What level is the Dark Magician?" she asked 'Clair'. DJ plays Duel Monsters ever since he was little.

"Level Seven." Amber leaned over to Adam.

"Is he right?" Adam nodded. Amber wrote DJ on Clair's arm.

"Uhhh, who knew a gadget would cost so much trouble. Okay, umm, Tails?" She pointed to 'Tails.'

"Knuckles and I want a grape." Tikal nodded.

"Yeah, definatly Knuckles." Amber scribbled KNUCKLES on 'Tails' back.

"Alright Cream, uhh, you are?"

"Rouge. Believe me Rouge. And i need to borrow your eyeshadow." Amber didn't need reasurement. There is no way in high heaven that _Cream_ was going to ask for_ makeup. _Amber walked to 'DJ'.

"Clair. DJ hasn't washed in ages." There was only 'Shadow' left, so it had to be Clair. Amber scribbled her name on her brothers arm.

"Last but not least, you are Sonic and I know it." She wrote, SONIC on the back of 'Shadow'.

"Well, now that thats cleared up, Tails-who-looks-like-Knuckles, we have to build another machine to flip you guys back."

* * *

_Soo, new story and i hope you liked it. Now, its going to get really confusing and very chaotic and funny so keep reading! I will update soon. REVIEW PLEASE! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews. Okay, to clear things up, if I do 'this' it means that it is their body. If i just say their name, it is their brain. Now this is the switched brains, no bodies, no Ah! Im confusing myself. And there are no three thing switch, only one with one, mmmkay._

_Body = Brain_

_Shadow = Sonic (visa versa)  
_

_Rouge = Cream_

_Knuckles = Tails_

_DJ = Clair_

_

* * *

_Amber thought she had never seen a stranger sight. Well, this is what she saw.

'Knuckles' was wearing gloves that had separated his fingers, no spikes, working on a electronic thing and couldn't punch through walls.

'Tails' was furiously trying to break through walls and tripped every three seconds over his tails.

'Cream' was putting makeup on and was flying around.

'Rouge' was wearing less revealing clothes, talking to a chao and no makeup.

'DJ" was writing stuff on his arm like, I'm a nitwit.

'Clair' was running around screaming that she was wearing a skirt, even though she wasn't. (Well, he is in a girls body, poor DJ)

'Sonic' was grumpily on a couch with skates.

Tikal, Amy, Cheese, Cosmo and Adam were staring at the strangeness and not saying a thing.

And 'Shadow' was smiling so much that it almost made him seem dead. Almost.

Anyway, Amber slammed her head on the floor. "Ugh, how did this happen. I can't even figure it out Knucklehe- I-I'm mean Tails in Knuckles body."

Cosmo patted Amber's head. "Don't worry, we'll figure this out." Amber sighed and pulled on one of 'Tails' nearby tails. Knuckles howled.

"OWWWWWWWW! Why did you do that?" Amber smiled and shrugged.

"Well Knuckles, I still want my revenge for the hot sauce in my springroll-"

"That's because YOU put a spider on my bed." intterupted Knuckles.

"Well, you put KNIVES in my toolbox!"

"Well, that was because you let EVA kick my butt!"

"Ha! You admitted that you got kicked by a baby!"

The two started to fight about their pranks they have done for the past half year. Adam sighed and scratched his ear.

"Same ol' Amber." Amber battled 'Tails' and the two were in a hairball.

"Now, where is that camera...Oh here!" 'Shadow' said, and snapped the two hotheads. Amber and Knuckles blinked and fell over.

"Hehe, you look so funny." 'Shadow' showed everyone else the photo. They laughed, for Amber and 'Tails' was using their fist to smash each others faces.

"Don't destroy my body!" screamed Tails, using Knuckles's fist to slap 'Tails'.

"Ow! Don't gang up on me." Amber shrugged.

"Its fun."

"Whats fun?" asked a male voice. Amber spun around.

"Daddy! You're home early!" The red head ran into the arms of Chris Thorndyke. Chris had grown older (duh) and was wearing a suit from working at Thorndyke Industries. He would usually change out of that suit to a more comfortable lab coat like his grandfather. He laughed.

"Of course, do you know what today is?" Amber thought about is, the struck horror.

"Oh crap." Amber gasped and clutched her head. "Great Danes of Popaganza! How did I forget."

"Forget what?" asked 'Shadow' as 'Tails' asked, "Great Danes of Popa what?" Chris scratched his head.

"Is it me, or did Tails said something that sounds like the knowlege of Knuckles." 'Tails' furiously looked at him.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Chris nervously scratched his neck.

"And is DJ writing 'I am a stupid turtle who needs to get a life' on his arm?" 'Clair' stomped over, whipped the sharpie out of his hand and scribbled something on her foot.

Chris looked at his daughter. "Whats going on?" Amber looked at the floor.

"Well, um, my gadget malfunctioned with Tails, and the kinda collided and made some of them," she pointed to the strangely acting animals, "And switched their bodies. Or brains, you can choose." Chris stood there for a moment and then said,

"Wow." He scratched his neck."So, lemme guess, you have nothing for your mom, right." Amber looked at her shoes.

"You got that right." Amber looked at her feet. 'Shadow' walked over.

"So whats going on?" Chris looked down.

"Why are you wearing Sonic's shoe- you got switched with him, am I right?" Sonic miserably nodded.

"Well, anyway, today is Helen's birthday, and I guess Amber forgot after singing for Delvinna's." The other three in the band slapped their head.

"We forgot to reminder her! Now what! Aunt Helen is the best!" 'DJ' used the sharpie to write, I'm am a doofus, on his arm, 'Clair' used a drum stick to bang her head and Adam fell off the couch.

"Darn, now what! And Mom's gonna be home in an hour!" Chris chuckled.

"Well, for one thing, you can switch all of their minds back." He rubbed his hand in her hair. Amber growled. Chis smiled. "Remember that Helen loves flowers, maybe you can pick just a few from Moonlight Island."

Amber's eyes light up. "Hey, that's right! Mom's favorite flowers, only, mom doesn't want me to pick them." Chris winked.

"Who said you were picking the flowers." _The seeds, of course._ Amber nodded.

"Sure. But I won't be able to get there and back in less than an hour." 'Shadow' walked up.

"I'll take ya." Amber looked at her father, who nodded.

"Alright Sonic, as long as you don't trash Shadow's body." 'Sonic' looked up.

"That's right faker. I want my body in good condition when I get back." Sonic sighed, but agreed. They two zoomed out of the house.

'Knuckles' sat on the floor. "Unfortunatly since Amber's gone, we'll never get this done. She is trying to make an exact copy of her gadget." Chris smiled.

"I'll help, besides, as a father, I'm always one step ahead of my daughter." He held a blueprint. "Of course, she doesn't know that i have all her plans." Tails smiled.

"Great Chris!"

* * *

_Later that day_

"Ah! Sonic! No fair!" Amber and Sonic raced to the Thordyke Mansion. "My wheels are loose!" 'Shadow' leaned in the doorway.

"So, I will always win. Even if that board is seriuosly decked out." Amber sighed and pulled off her helmet.

"Oh, well, I'm just like Uncle speed. Always trying to make new records." She pulled out a small box."Well, at least i got that gift. Moms the best." She pocketed the gift and walked into the mansion. There was another battle going on, it was Rouge complaining that Cream was going to make her fat.

"Well, she is eating Pie! Do you know what that will do to my waistline." 'Cream' pouted as 'Rouge' stuffed more food in her mouth. 'Sonic' rolled his eyes and put more food in his mouth. Tails and Knuckles were having a huge fight about Cosmo being a Humanoid Celery. Amber sweat dropped as she saw her friends. 'Clair' stuffing food in her mouth, and a really angry 'DJ'.

Sonic looked at Amber. "Remind me, did we tell Frances and Danny about this." Amber shuffled to Danny and placed a hand on his shoulder, "No." 'Clair' slowed down her eating. Amber looked down at Adam, watching the two in a trance.

"This is gonna be weird when we start to pratice again." Amber nodded. "Yea, Clair never can play drums. And Danny can't handle a gutair. I wonder, nah, I wanna see what will happen." THe two friends laughed as the twins fought each other.

Cosmo just sat there and watched. "This is going to be one long day."


	3. Chapter 3

Amber sat crossed legged in the middle of the living room. The others, with their brains switched, kept pestering her about the machene.

"I told you for the millionth time that is not finshe-"

_Ding Dong_

"What!" Amber raced to the door but DJ beat her to it.

"Hey mom! Hi dad." 'Shadow' face palmed his head.

"Oh boy." Shadow crossed his arms. Danny and Frances walked into the entrance.

"Hi Clair." Amber laughed and scratched her neck. "You're acting a little weird." commented Danny.

"Oh, hey Amber, and Adam." Amber smiled.

"Hi! Mom and Dad are in the kitchen with Bella and Mr. Tanaka." Danny smiled.

"I haven't seen Jake in ages." The two walked into the whole living room sighed in relief.

"That was close." Knuckles said. Adam laid on the couch.

"Yea, are you done with that gadget, i don't think I can keep beating up 'Cream'." Rouge and Adam were a little on edge for a few hours. Amber and Tails furiously pulled wires and screwed in screws. Amber kicked the little box.

"Come on! Uh oh." She backed up as the gadget started to activate. As it started to shake, she screamed, "Come on! Some one get in!" Knuckles ran into the blue gas that was coming out the silver machine. 'Tails' tripped over his tail and crashed into Cosmo, and the gas surrounded those two.

"Oh no..." Amber sweat dropped. Cosmo and Knuckles came out coughing, and shakily stood up. 'Cosmo' gasped.

"I'M A HUMANOID CELERY! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Oh, did 'Knuckles' like to hear that.

"I told you, she. Is. Not. A. VEGETABLE!" Tails chased Knuckles who was in Cosmo's body. Amber sighed before saying,

"You'll destroy your girlfriends body." Tails stopped in mid punch. Rouge looked around.

"Where is Cosmo?" 'Tails' walked in with a towel wrapped around hir body.

"What," spat Cosmo, "I hate being naked." Knuckles pointed to 'Tails' feet.

"He is wearing shoes."

"Still!" Amber blew some air to puff up her bangs and said, "Alright if ya wanna get changed, the get in line." Too bad, because Knuckles was still going crazy.

"I am like a LIVING SALAD!" Rouge leaned over. Cream stifled a giggle.

"Your wearing a dress." Knuckles went Horror- Stricken.

"AHHH! A DREAM MADE OUT OF LETTUCE!" That really made Tails mad. His eyes flared up in flames.

"YOU!" He chased Knuckles around the room. Amber sighed and looked at Sonic, who was stuffing his face with chili dogs. Shadow cringed up his nose.

"I am the Ultimate Being. You're making my body gain weight." 'Shadow' just looked at him and kept stuffing more food in his sighed and rigged the machine to do another switch when she heard the one of the twins call her.

"Amber! Hurry up!" 'DJ' called her. Amber glanced up.

"What?" Clair hopped up and down.

"I hafta go!" Amber stood up.

"Can't you go, you're in your brother's body. At least you not like Cosmo here." Amber put quotation marks around 'Cosmo'. Knuckles crossed his arms. (Well, really her's cuz he is in Cosmo's body an- oh never mind) The red head went to grab more gel and smothered at the silver box.

"I went." said DJ. Clair looked at him and smacked him. DJ winced and put his hand on his face. "I didn't look." Amber looked up, her eyelids dropping halfway.

"Did you miss?" 'Clair' jumped.

"I cleaned it up!" 'Sonic' crossed his arms.

"So that was the smell." Everyone else in the room shuddered. Amber tapped the machine with a wrench.

"Okay, who's next."

* * *

_Man, i stink at endings. Oh well, REVIEW please. And stay tuned for part three! Sorry if it is really short. I felt like i needed to update.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

A week later...

Finally, finally, Amber and Tails was able to switch them back. Lets see how the others felt about the switch.

Sonic: Shadow gave me a face cramp from frowning so much.

Shadow: I gained six pounds. I still have that nasty aftertaste of those chili dogs.

Cream: I feel a lot better. But it was fun being in Ms. Rouge's body.

Rouge: She ate CUPCAKES! Look what it did to my waist! One centimeter bigger, AHH!

Cosmo: Why me? Why me?

Tails: My hands feel light again!

DJ: My sister is gross.

Clair: My brother is gross.

Tikal: Thank goodness.

Amy: SONIC! Yay!

Amber: Longest. Week. Ever.

Knuckles: I will never eat celery again.

Knuckles, you never did.

* * *

_Thanks for reading, yes it is done. But I am planning a story about cosmo's return. It will be funny so stay tuned. Thank you reviewers!_


End file.
